


Anywhere but there

by ulu_bell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Field Trip, Gen, Intern Peter Parker, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Lives in Avengers Tower, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, tagging is hard, this is my first fic please be nice lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulu_bell/pseuds/ulu_bell
Summary: "Alright class, I have an announcement to make. I know you want to go home right now, but this is important, so listen up. We've been given a very special opportunity to tour the Avengers Tower! So take these permission slips, get them signed and have them back to me by Wednesday,"The class erupted into cheers. Peter sat in silence, trying to process what he had just heard. Ned was sat next to him, babbling excitedly about the news, but he ignored him in favor of the mini crisis he was having. He looked up briefly to see Flash staring at him with a smug grin on his face.Shit.Another 'Peter goes on a field trip to the tower' fic because I can't get enough of them
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter parker & Ned Leeds & Michelle Jones
Comments: 36
Kudos: 860
Collections: Irondad_and_Spideyson, Peter Parker and his Embarassing Field Trips, Peter Parker’s Field Trips





	1. Dear god, why

The clock ticked rhythmically as Mr. Harrington droned on. Five more minutes. Five minutes until the day was over, and Peter would be free. He was looking forward to tonight, he had no homework and Bruce was making pasta for dinner. He glanced around the classroom; it was clear nobody was paying attention at this point. He was about to slide his notebook into his bag when Mr. Harrington cleared his throat from the front of the room.

"Alright class, I have an announcement to make. I know you want to go home right now, but this is important, so listen up. We've been given a very special opportunity to tour the Avengers Tower! So take these permission slips, get them signed and have them back to me by Wednesday."

The class erupted into cheers. Peter sat in silence, trying to process what he had just heard. Ned was sat next to him, babbling excitedly about the news, but he ignored him in favor of the mini crisis he was having. He looked up briefly to see Flash staring at him with a smug grin on his face.

Shit.

"Hey, Penis!" Flash twisted around to yell across the classroom, "Ready to be exposed for the liar you really are? I know I'm looking forward to it for sure," Peter sighed, but didn't say anything. Instead he turned to Ned, who was talking about the trip.

"It's going to be so amazing! You can finally prove to Flash that you really do have an internship, I bet the look on his face when he finds out he was wrong is gonna be so good," he sat up straighter, gasping and looking to Peter. "Do you think any of the Avengers will be there? How cool would it be if we met Captain America, or Thor! I think we should-"

"Ned," Peter cut across his friend gently "You've been to the tower so many times before, and you know everyone there. I mean, just last week we played mario kart with Clint," Ned rolled his eyes as if to say 'you don't get it'.

"Yes, but Peter, this is different. This time we'll be learning about the tower, and all the official stuff that goes on there! Don't get me wrong, I still can't believe I'm lucky enough to know the Avengers, but it's not like I know how it runs, or what Black Widow looks like when she fights. Oh! Do you think we'll see them training? Do you know anything we might do there?" Peter grimaced.

"No, unfortunately I was not aware of this," he bit out "I don't know what we'll be doing, but if I had to guess it'll be something to do with R&D and the business parts maybe?" he sighed "Of course it's my luck this is happening. Is it too much to ask for a normal field trip for once?"

Really though, was it? The last trip was to Oscorp, and that didn't turn out well. Sure, he got super cool powers and was now an honourary Avenger, as well as THE Mr Stark's intern, but those first few weeks after the trip were absolute hell. He winces at the memory of how it felt to have his DNA change and mutate, his body constantly trying to reject the spider DNA and repair itself. And now this. Of course it's his Parker Luck kicking in, who else would this happen to? Did Tony do this to him on purpose? No, he doesn't have anything to do with the PR side of Stark Industries, that was all Pepper. But she wouldn't want him to die of embarrassment would she? It was a coincidence, he reasoned, just pure unlucky luck. If that was the case, there was no way in hell he was going to say anything to the others. They would leap at the chance to humiliate him in front of his class. They might mean well, but they could be some of the most immature people he knew at times.

"Relax Parker, what's the worst that could happen?" MJ's voice pulled him back to the present. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder as the rest of the class began to pack up.

"Oh I don't know," Peter lowered his voice as he stood up, "maybe, my secret identity being exposed to everyone? Or the fact that I live there? To name a few." the three of them began walking to the door, Mr Harrington passing out forms as people left.

"Ah, Peter, could I have a quick word?" he looked over at his friends in confusion, who both shrugged and walked outside.

"What is it Mr. Harrington?" there was no need to feel nervous, it's not like he had done anything wrong, right? His teacher motioned for him to come away from the door where Ned and MJ were waiting.

"You're one of our brightest students Peter, which is why it pains me to say this. We've heard about the rumour you've spread, saying you have an internship at Stark Industries. That is a very serious thing to lie about, which is why I will only say this once. I need you to tell the truth before we go on this trip. We are extremely lucky to have this opportunity, and I don't want you to ruin it for your classmates. And it would be especially disappointing if you had to be escorted from the tower. Understand? Good. So, this is your final chance to right what you've done, or we'll be keeping an extra close eye on you throughout the tour."

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't that crazy to believe he could work at Stark Industries. Like his teacher had just said, he was one of the brightest students at Midtown. Still, he couldn't say it didn't hurt to hear his teacher dismiss him like that. He took a breath. "I'm really sorry that's what you think, sir, but it's the truth. I really do have an internship there. I know they usually only hire college aged interns and above, but there's an exception to everything."

Mr. Harrington looked annoyed for a moment, and he continued "Alright then. I gave you a chance and you didn't take it. Here's your permission slip, like I said earlier I need it signed and back on my desk by Wednesday. You're a smart kid Peter, I know you could definitely work at Stark Industries in the future, but lying about it won't help you get there. That's all," he turned to his desk and sat back down as Peter left the room. He was hurt at the fact his teacher had called him a liar. He wasn't even the one who started the rumour in the first place. No, not rumour, because it's true. Flash is the one who spread it around school. Why he did that he had no idea, probably in the hope Peter would be ridiculed for such an 'obvious lie'.

"What was that about?" MJ asked as the three of them walked towards the exit.

"Mr. Harrington doesn't believe I have an internship," Peter frowned "he said I had one last chance to admit I was lying, or he'd be keeping me under extra observation on the trip. He said it would be a shame if I ruined it for everyone else!"

"Are you serious? I thought he'd be on your side, you're like one of his favourite students." Ned looked at him as they stepped outside "What did you say?"

"I told him I wasn't lying and there can be an exception to the whole 'age limit' thing they have. I mean is it really that hard to believe I could have an internship? Oh, I think Happy's waiting for me, I'll see you guys tomorrow." he said dejectedly. His friends waved, and he made his way towards the shiny black car parked on the corner. He slid into the backseat and pulled his earphones out of his bag.

"Hey kid, how was school? Normally you'd be talking my ear off by now," Happy looked at him through the rear view mirror. He might not show it, but he cared about Peter, and it wasn't like him to be so quiet.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Happy. It's just been a long day." thankfully Happy didn't press him any further on the matter and rolled up the divider between them. He sent a text to Tony, warning him to look out for Peter when he got back. They pulled onto the road and started the hour long drive back to the tower. It was slightly inconvenient that he had to travel so far to get to school, but Tony had taken him in, and he just couldn't refuse. It was amazing living at the tower. Most days when he got back from school Peter would help in the labs, and he and Tony would spend hours bouncing ideas off of each other and working on prototypes, until Pepper came down and forced them to go to sleep. He also helped out on the intern levels as well. Whilst he was mainly Tony's personal intern, it was nice to visit the different floors and see what they were up to, and lend a hand when needed. That could be a problem, he realised. If the tour went to the different labs, he would definitely be recognised. It wasn't too bad, he knew the interns wouldn't do anything to deliberately embarrass him, but he really wanted this trip to go as smooth as possible. Well, he figured, he could just stay at the back of the group and hope they don't notice him.

"Thanks for the lift Happy!" They pulled into the private entrance of the tower, and he climbed out of the car. He made his way towards the elevator used specifically for higher floors, nodding to the receptionist as he passed.

"Hello Peter, how was your day? Boss is waiting for you in the lab." Friday's voice came from the speakers as the lift started to rise.

"Hey Fri, it was good thanks." There was a soft ding as the doors opened onto Tony's lab. And onto a scene of chaos. Music was blasting throughout the room, which Friday automatically lowered as Peter stepped in. Dum-E was in the corner, holding a dustpan and sweeping up what looked to be a smashed prototype of some kind. U was nearby, wearing a dunce hat and looking to the floor as Tony shouted at him.

"I swear, the next time one of you pulls something like that I will donate you to a school. Dum-E, stay in the corner and get that cleared up, and try to be more careful when passing me things. U, power down, you've done nothing but cause trouble today and I can't deal with another accident right now. Hey Friday, why'd you turn down my music?" Peter stifled a laugh as he waved, catching Tony's attention.

"Hi, Mr Stark. What, uh. What happened?" he gestured to the mess on the floor, but Tony waved him off and pulled a model out from under the desk.

"Just the usual problems, I wouldn't worry about it. Now get over here and help me with this, we only have so long until Pep comes and forces us to stop." they spent the next three hours working on a new widow bite, bouncing ideas on how to improve it even further. When they finished, Peter pulled a new pair of webshooters out of a drawer and began working on them. This project had been taking up a lot of his time recently, he wanted to try and increase the amount of web fluid available to him, without having to make the canisters bigger. Tony started his own work, and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn't until another hour had passed that Pepper found them, dragging them upstairs to eat.

"Hey Pete, how was school?" Steve looked up as the two of them entered. The rest of the Avengers were already seated, aside from Bruce, who was leaning over a large pot on the stove.

"Hey guys. Yeah, it was okay, we started a new topic in biology today, which was cool." Peter had all but forgotten about the permission slip in his bag, until he looked over to see Nat giving him a calculating stare. How could he be so stupid? Trying to hide something from a master spy was a foolish idea now that he thought about it. He paled slightly and looked away, hoping she wouldn't figure out what he was thinking. Throughout dinner he kept glancing at her, trying to see if she was any closer to the truth. It was then that Tony spoke up and he knew the secret would be out any moment.

"So kid, Happy sent me a text earlier. He said you were being suspiciously quiet on the way home. Everything okay?" Everyone turned to look at him, and he felt his face heat up. Avoiding eye contact, he looked down at the table and coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah. I'm all good. It was just a long day and I was feeling tired. There's really nothing to-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Pete," that was Clint. Peter mentally facepalmed. Two master spies, of course. "because I heard a couple of interns talking earlier about a certain school coming here for a filed trip. What was it called again? Midround? Medtown? Oh yeah, Midtown. That rings a bell doesn't it?" he had the biggest shit-eating smile on his face, clearly proud with what he and Nat had figured out. There was silence for a few moments as everyone took in what he was saying, and then they all began laughing.

"Hey! Guys, it's really not that funny." Peter glared at Clint, trying to look angry, but it only caused him to laugh even harder.

"This kind of thing could only happen to you Peter, oh my god." Wanda managed to say as she calmed down. There were still a few chuckles around the table as Pepper cleared her throat to get Peter's attention.

"I didn't realise it was your school when I approved it, I'm so sorry Peter," she really did look sorry, but Peter sighed and smiled at her.

"That's okay Pepper. My classmates are really looking forward to it, and I think it could be kind of cool." he looked around at everyone. "Just don't to anything too embarrassing, I do kind of want to live to see twenty." they laughed again, and the worry Peter had been feeling earlier disappeared.

Later, after everything had been cleared away and they were all sat watching a movie, he saw Clint lean over to Sam and whisper something to him. They both laughed quietly and glanced over to him, but when they saw him watching them they turned around and pretended to watch the film. 'That can't be good' Peter thought to himself. Just because they said they wouldn't do anything too bad didn't mean they weren't going to do anything. He sighed, and decided he would just be extra cautious when the trip happened. The credits began to roll, and he yawned.

"Ok Spider-Kid, I think it's time you went to bed." Tony leaned over and poked him in the ribs.

"Hey! Ok, I'm going. Bye guys." he rubbed his side and made a point to stick his tongue out at Tony as he left, which the man returned. He sighed as he got into bed, this week was going to fly past, he could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa this is my first fic and I'm super excited to get the first chapter out! I wasn't sure what to do with May, I didn't really want to have her dead but I wanted Peter to live at the tower, so ignore that little plot hole lol. Anyways I hope u guys enjoy it :)


	2. Here we go I guess

Peter was right. The week flew by, and Friday came all too quickly. His permission slip had been signed by Pepper, seeing as Tony Stark's signature would have raised questions, and he had reluctantly handed it in.

He stared at the ceiling as he lay in bed. Different scenarios ran through his mind, getting worse with each new situation he placed himself in. His classmates finding out he lives at the tower. Them finding out he's Spider-Man. A sudden and unexpected threat hitting the tower, forcing him to reveal his identity as he saves his friends. The avengers interrupting to embarrass him.

"Peter, you've been lying awake for ten minutes now. May I suggest you start your day? You run a risk of being late." Fridays voice interrupted his thoughts, and he sighed.

"Yeah, good idea Fri." He pulled himself up and dragged his hand over his face. Slowly making his way to his wardrobe, he decided to wear something as inconspicuous as possible. There was no way he wanted to draw any extra attention to himself today. In the end he went with a science pun t-shirt and simple jeans, and then began attacking his hair with a comb. Once he decided he looked somewhat presentable he grabbed his bag and went into the communal living area. The smell of pancakes hit him, but with a glance at the clock he realised he was in fact, running late. Again.

"Morning kid. Pancakes?" Tony sat at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him. Wanda was standing by the sink, and she turned around at Tony's voice.

"Good morning Peter. Looking forward to today?" she smirked as Peter let out a groan.

"I'm kinda late so I'll hold off on pancakes for now, thanks Mr Stark. I don't want Mr. Harrington to have another reason to keep an eye on me," the elevator opened and he stepped in, before turning back to the kitchen "Oh and Wanda, thank you for that reminder of what an awful day it's going to be. I'm so glad you find amusement in my torment." she stuck her tongue out as the door closed, and he huffed a laugh. He felt the lift descending and pulled his earphones out of his bag. Happy was waiting for him when he got to the parking lot, and he mumbled a good morning before sliding into his seat. He wasted no time closing his eyes and letting the music distract him from the thoughts of the trip.

"Kid, we're here, come on." he felt a hand shake his shoulder. Happy was poking him, and seeing him awake he nodded to the door.

"Wha-? Did I fall asleep? Sorry Happy, thanks for the ride. See you later!" he climbed out of the car and walked towards the school parking lot. He could see the rest of class waiting by a yellow bus, and Mr. Harrington checked his watch before noticing Peter and waving him over. 

"Peter, there you are! Any later and we would have had to leave without you, and I'm sure you wouldn't have liked that." his teacher frowned slightly before turning to the other students and ushering them all onto the bus.

"Way to cut it close loser," MJ said as she leaned over the back of his seat. Ned sat down next to him and turned to look at him, excitement clear on his face. Once the rest of the class had gotten seated, Mr. Harrington cleared his throat.

"Ok guys, like I said earlier this week, this is a real privilege. We will be representing the rest of Midtown whilst we're on this tour, so I want everyone to be on their best behaviour," he paused and looked to Peter, who rolled his eyes. "When we get there we'll go into the entrance and wait to be given a tour guide. You will listen to them and do everything they say, or we won't hesitate to send you back to the bus or call a parent to come and collect you. I can assure that would be a real shame, so try not to get yourself kicked out. All good? Great. Let's go!" The bus shuddered into motion, and Ned swiveled to look at his friends.

"Isn't this going to be awesome? I'm so excited!"

"Y'know, I'm also looking forward to this trip," Flash had twisted in his seat and was staring at Peter. "or at least, watching Penis get exposed in front of everyone!" he laughed loudly and leaned closer to them. "The look on you face when the truth comes out is going to be one I'll remember forever." he laughed again and sat back in his seat.

"Just ignore him Peter. I bet the look on his face when the truth comes out will be even better!" Ned nudged him and gestured to MJ. "I think it'll even be worthy of going in the sketchbook. Immortalised on the pages for all of time." Peter couldn't help but laugh.

Sure, he was going to try and make sure nobody recognised him, but in the event it did happen he supposed it wouldn't be too bad. It would be nice to finally prove he wasn't a liar, he was getting tired of the constant jabs from Flash and his cronies from across the room. And the look on Mr' Harrington's face would be one to cherish he decided, especially after their conversation on Monday. 'Well,' he thought 'maybe being seen won't be bad after all'.

An hour later the bus finally came within sight of the tower. Everyone, besides Peter who had only just left the place, started talking excitedly and pressed their faces to the windows. He couldn't blame them, he had done the same thing the first time he had gone to the tower. It was truly impressive, standing high above the city skyline, with the sun reflecting back at them from hundreds of windows. The large 'A' was proudly displayed in the centre, and it caught the light as they drove closer, seeming to act as beacon drawing them in. As the bus began to park, Mr. Harrington stood up again.

"Remember what I said guys, no funny business. Be respectful of the people working here, but don't forget that we're here to have fun!" He stepped outside and the class rushed after him, pulling their phones out and taking photos of the tower. Once he was sure everyone was ready, Mr. Harrington led them into the foyer. Peter lagged behind slightly so he was at the back of the group, and followed his friends inside. They let out a collective gasp as they entered. Smooth white walls gleamed in the sun, glass elevators and balconies scattered around. There was a long desk curved against the wall, and Mr. Harrington made his way to the receptionist. Peter recognised her as Joan, he always made a point to say hello whenever he saw her.

"Hi, we're Midtown high school, we have a tour for ten o'clock?" Joan looked up at the group and smiled.

"Of course, your tour guide should be here soon, and in the meantime I have your badges here." she pulled a box out from under the desk and passed it to Mr. Harrington. She caught Peter's eye as she did, and gave him a wink.

He felt his stomach drop. How could he have forgotten this? He had one of the highest level badges you could get. There's no way Friday wouldn't announce his clearance to the whole class, and his cover would be blown instantly. He took a small step back, and watched as the badges got passed around the group, until an empty box was given to him. Mr. Harrington looked over in confusion.

"I'm sorry, it looks like we're a badge short?" Joan looked up from her computer and smiled. "Oh, let me see what's happened there. Peter should have his own badge with him, do you?" she turned to Peter, and everyone else stared at him. He felt his face heat up as he pulled his badge out from his bag and showed it to her. "Alright then, problem solved!" his classmates gaped at him as he awkwardly clipped the black badge onto his shirt.

"Nice one Penis," Flash made his way over and poked his finger in Peter's chest. "What did you do, call ahead and get one made? I know you didn't bribe her, you don't have any money. So what did you do? It's pathetic how far you're willing to go to prove this."

"And I think it's pathetic how obsessed you are over this, Eugene." MJ took a step forward and smiled at Flash. "You talk about Peter so much, anyone would think you're in love with him." Flash opened his mouth to reply, but the words never came. He turned a deep red and stormed back to his friends, who all looked over and glared.

"Thanks, MJ." Peter smiled at her. She had already gone back to the book she had with her, shrugging a reply.

"Dude, these badges look so cool!" Ned tugged on his sleeve slightly. "How come yours is a different colour? Is it to do with levels or something?" Peter turned to him and was about to speak, but a woman with brown hair and a long white coat was running towards them. Peter paled. That was Aimee, and she would definitely recognise him, he had helped her with a project a couple weeks ago. Aimee stopped in front of them, holding up a finger and catching her breath.

"I'm so sorry for the wait, we had an issue with a malfunctioning prototype. Midtown right?" she smiled at them, and it widened when she noticed Peter, who was desperately trying to hide behind Ned. Mr. Harrington stepped forward with a smile and nodded. "Great! Let's get you guys inside then."

She led the group towards several scanner doorways, where workers were pulling their badges out and passing through. "Ok then, what I'm going to have you do is pass through here and hold your badge up to this camera here," she pointed to a camera that was angled towards them. "Friday will announce your name and clearance level, and put you in the system for today. It can be startling if you're not used to her, so say hello Friday!" the class looked around in confusion.

"Hello Midtown, I am Friday," a couple of people jumped, and Cindy gave a small shriek of surprise. "Sorry for startling you. I am Tony Stark's AI, and I run most of the functions in this building. Enjoy the tour." Aimee chuckled as the class looked around in awe.

"So that's Friday. Like she said, she runs a lot of this building as well as the Iron Man suits, which is a fun little fact. Anyway, if you could form a line here and start stepping through." she walked forward and held up her card.

"Aimee Smith. Level five intern. Threat level low. Welcome back Miss Smith." There was a mad rush as everyone tried to get to the front of the line. Flash managed to elbow his way there, and looked smug as he held up his card.

"Eugene Thompson. Level one visitor. Threat level low." he turned to look at Peter as the line moved forward, and mouthed 'good luck Penis'. Peter had found himself at the back again, which he realised too late meant everyone else would hear Friday announce his level. And his threat level. How was he supposed to explain to them why he was so much higher than their tour guide, and why he was considered so dangerous? He looked up and saw he was next, and braced himself for the worst.

"Peter Parker. Level eight classified. Threat level high. Current projects, classified. Welcome back Peter, how was your day? Boss is in the lab if you wish to join him." there was silence following this statement as his class stared at him.

"No thanks Fri, I'm here on the tour." he mumbled, before hurrying to stand next to Ned and MJ, eager to avoid the eyes of the others.

"Who's ready to start the tour, hey? I'm sure we'll be seeing lots of things today that will interest you. Let's get started then shall we?" Peter let out a small breath as the attention turned back to Aimee. The group all nodded eagerly and she gestured for them to follow her, glancing at Peter as she did and giving him a wink. They made their way towards an elevator used for the lower floors. "We're going to start off by touring some of the lower intern labs. After that we'll head to the museum and then have lunch. We've got a special surprise for you afterwards, so look forward to that! Any questions?" A few hands shot in the air, Flash's included. Thankfully Betty was called on instead.

"What do the different badge colours and levels mean?" she pointed to her white badge and nodded to Aimee's purple one.

"That's a great question!" Aimee smiled at her "There are eight levels. White badges are level one, the lowest. Typically used for tour guides such as yourselves and reporters. They only last one day, which means you can take them home with you, but don't try getting in with them another day, because security will be notified. Level ones can go to places like the cafeteria, museum and bathrooms by themselves, but need a level five or higher to get anywhere else. Yellow is level two, used by janitors. Green is level three, for cafeteria workers and receptionists. Blue is four, which is for lower interns. Purple is level five, which is me. Purples are interns who work on higher levels and on bigger projects. Oranges are six, which include people who officially work here, like scientists and people in the business department. Reds are for Avengers who don't live here, like Ant-Man or Doctor Strange. Black is the highest level, for the Avenger's themselves." everyone was quiet for a moment as they tried to process all the information they had just heard.

"Then why is Pen- Peter a level eight?" Flash blurted out. Peter felt his stomach drop. This was what he had been dreading, his secret was about to be exposed. Aimee took a breath as she thought about what say.

"Well," she began "I don't think know much because I'm not at a high enough level, but I can say that Peter is Tony Stark's personal intern. He has the highest level badge because he needs to be able to go anywhere Mr. Stark can. Right Peter?" The attention was back on him, but it wasn't accusatory anymore, merely curious.

"Y-yeah. I wouldn't be much help to him if I couldn't get to him." Peter stammered out. Whispers broke out around him, and he coughed uncomfortably. Flash looked like he wanted to scream, his face had passed red and was starting to go purple. MJ noticed and opened her sketchbook, frantically recording his face before it was gone.

"Called it." Ned whispered next to him "Immortalised." Peter gave a small laugh.

"If those are the only questions for now, I say we get this show in the road!" Aimee pressed the button to call the elevator and turned back to them with a smile on her face. "I think you guys are really gonna enjoy this tour. Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! I was hoping to get more of the tour in here, but I felt like it was a good place to leave it. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks so much for the kudos on chapter one :)


	3. So it begins, officially

The class crammed into the elevator and Aimee cleared her throat.

"Floor twenty three please, Friday." there were several gasps as they started to rise. Aimee smiled at their amazed looks. "Seeing as Friday runs the whole building, she also controls the lifts. Pretty cool huh?" Betty put her hand in the air, narrowly avoiding Peter's face with her elbow.

"What's on floor twenty three?"

"Another excellent question! Floors twenty to fourty are used for the science side of Stark Industries. The lower the floor, the less dangerous the projects. Floors fourty one to fifty nine are for the business side, including HR. And floors sixty to seventy are for the Avengers! I don't have a high enough clearance to go to those floors, but I assume it includes Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner's personal labs." the elevator continued to ascend smoothly, the class becoming more excited the higher they went.

Peter glanced around him. Nobody was really paying attention to him, too busy thinking about what they were about to see. He spotted Flash from the corner of his eye, glaring at him with what he assumed was supposed to be an intimidating face. He jabbed his finger towards Peter, as if to say 'I'm watching you'. He rolled his eyes. That might have worked before, but the balance had shifted once they entered the tower. This was his area of expertise, and it was foolish of Flash to think he could control things here. He had the Avengers on his side, for god's sake. It was clear that Flash was trying to get back the power he had lost earlier, when Aimee confirmed his internship.

"Alright guys, we're here! Before we go out there I do have to say something. These people work very hard, and whilst you are encouraged to ask questions and observe, please be respectful," the class began whispering in anticipation. The doors opened with a soft chime and Aimee led them towards a group of interns, all bent over their desks. There was noise and movement everywhere, tools being passed around, blueprints lying across almost every surface.

"So, this is where we check over the work from the lower floors. There's nothing dangerous here, if you ask around I believe you'll find prototypes for the new Starkphone, among other things. Have fun, be respectful, and I'll be around if you need help!" Aimee threw her arms open, and everyone stepped forward, looking around in amazement. In one corner of the room there were a small group of people in white coats standing huddled around a large whiteboard. A complicated looking equation stretched across it, numbers and symbols everywhere.

"Oh my god, this is so cool!" Ned turned to Peter and MJ "Where should we look? This stuff looks so technological, its amazing." he spun around, watching their classmates hover over intern's shoulders or asking about the work they were doing.

"Wherever you want to go Ned, I don't mind," Peter grinned and looked around. His eye caught the group of people at the whiteboard. They were clearly stuck on something.

"How about over there? That looks complicated." Ned pointed to the board, and the three of them made their way over. 

"I don't know," one of them was muttering "I mean, we changed the polynomial back here, that shouldn't be a problem anymore." he pointed to a section of the equation and continued "That's correct, we got that bit right. It looks fine, why isn't it working?" 

"Hi, sorry to interrupt," Ned coughed slightly and the people twisted around. "what are you working on?"

"Oh, hey there. So we're currently trying to figure out how to solve this equation. We need it to modify some of the equipment used in the new model of the Starkphone, we want to make it thinner, but have a better quality camera, meaning we have to figure out how to make it smaller without ruining the features." one of the interns ran her hand through her hair. It looked like she had been doing that a lot, it was beginning to frizz, and her glasses were slipping down her nose. "The only problem is, we can't find the problem here. We've been working on it for three days now, and we just can't see where we've gone wrong." she sighed, and the person next to her ran their hand over their face.

"Please," they said "feel free to have a look. I doubt you'll be able to find anything but we need all the help we can get right now. Everyone else is busy on other projects." MJ glanced over the equation, frowning slightly, but she shook her head and stepped backwards. Ned looked in awe at the board, he was officially helping Stark Industries. After a minute in silence however, he also shook his head.

"Sorry," he turned to Peter "I can't figure it out, you should have a look though." Peter took a step forward and began analysing the calculations. This was something he could do, math might not be his strongest subject but he had spent a lot of time helping Tony with similar problems. He followed the work, double checking each sum as he went. So far so good. The interns were right, the polynomial wasn't an issue, so he continued to study it. There. He had found it.

"Here," he pointed to a number "you wrote that as a positive, but it should be a negative." he took a pen from a nearby desk and drew a negative sign. "Now it should work itself out, you just need to do this," he wiped a small section of the equation off and rewrote it, "and it should be be all good." he looked over at the workers, giving them a small smile.

"Oh my god," one of them said. They turned to the computer next to them and began frantically typing in the new sum. "Oh my god! It works, how did we not see that?" they spun to face the board again. "It was such an obvious mistake, how- how?" they stared at Peter, who looked down awkwardly. 

"Hey, I recognise you!" the woman next to them said suddenly. "You helped me out with a project about a month ago," she turned to her colleagues. "Kid's a genius."

"It was nothing," Peter stammered out. They had gained the attention of several people by now, who had heard them shout. Mr. Harrington was leaning over a model across the room, but he had looked up when the room became quieter. 'Oh no,' thought Peter 'this can't end well'. He was right. His teacher strode towards them as the noise picked back up again, and stopped just in front of him.

"I am so sorry for any disturbances, please let me take these kids off your hands," he moved to try and usher the three away, but an intern stopped him.

"No need for that sir," he explained. "he just solved this equation. We've been stuck on it for three days, and he solves it in two minutes!" he looked over at Peter. "Seriously, thank you. This is due in a couple of days, and we were beginning to panic."

"Oh," Mr. Harrington stopped to think for a moment, "my apologies." he hurried back to whatever he had been looking at, glancing at them over his shoulder. Ned stared at Peter with an impressed look on his face.

"Wow. I knew you were smart, but damn Peter!" he laughed, and Peter couldn't help but join in. MJ looked up from her sketchbook, she had started a drawing of the intern's face when they realised what the mistake was.

"Nice one loser." Peter grinned at her. He was about to speak when Aimee's voice caught their attention.

"Ok, Midtown! If you could follow me back to the elevators, we're going to be heading down to the Avenger's museum!" the class hurried over, eager to see the next part of the tour. They stood huddled in the lift as Aimee began to speak again. "Floor fifteen, thanks Friday. So, the Avenger's museum is a very interesting part of the tower. It has displays from all of the main heroes, as well as the ones who aren't as full time, like Spider-Man or Captain Marvel." Ned spun to look at Peter, who had turned slightly pink.

"Dude!" he hissed "that's so cool! Why didn't you tell me you had a place in the Avenger's museum?" Peter cleared his throat.

"I didn't know." he whispered back.

"It also has the history of Stark Industries, starting all the way back with Howard Stark and the war, up until now. It's pretty impressive, sometimes I go there on my breaks and just wander around. Anyways," she checked her watch. "we're aiming to go to the cafeteria at half past twelve, so we have about an hour to look around."

The doors opened, and the class didn't waste a second rushing onto the floor. There were several gasps as they looked around. The museum stretched out in front of them, display cabinets scattered around. Hanging from the ceiling were replicas of Iron Man's suits, including Mark I and Mark 50. Along the far wall was a timeline, detailing the history of Stark Industries and the Avengers. In another corner, a wall sectioned off a dark area, and Peter could just see a video playing, showing highlights of the different battles that had occurred, as well origin stories of each of the heroes. Aimee laughed as she took in their expressions.

"Go have fun!" they didn't need to be told twice. Ned grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him towards the Captain America exhibit, MJ following behind them.

"This is so cool! Look! Is that a genuine shield?" he turned to Peter, who shrugged and leaned forward.

"I don't know if they'd put the actual shield here, maybe it's the older model. Having a replica sounds safer though, what if someone tried to steal it?" Ned nodded in agreement and started to read the information behind the shield. Peter tried to listen to him, but he felt a tingle at the base of his neck and the hairs on his arms raised. Oh no. This is what he had been afraid of. Something was going to happen, someone was going to attack them and he would be forced to reveal his identity as Spider-Man. He stood still, listening for anything that could give away what was about to happen. There it was, a shuffling sound overhead. He raised his eyes to the ceiling and saw an air vent directly above him.

"Seriously?" he muttered. He thought back to earlier that week, when Sam and Clint had been quietly talking about something. They had laughed about it and looked at him, and he knew what they had been planning now. There was no way he was going to let Clint ruin how far he'd gotten without an incident. Ned looked over at him in confusion.

"Peter? Is something wrong?" Peter shook his head and smiled, before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

To: btec robin hood 

'Clint, don't you dare'

He heard more noises above him, and his phone dinged.

'I have no idea what you're talking about :)'

He sighed. He knew Clint wouldn't listen to reason, so he had to do something drastic.

To: btec robin hood 

'I swear to god if you drop out of those vents and into my tour I will not hesitate to eat your mario kart cartridge'

There was a pause, and he received a reply.

'Haha yeah. Good one'

He decided to wait a few minutes before saying anything. Clint was right of course, he wouldn't actually eat a game cartridge. He wondered if he could, his advanced healing would probably take care of any problems, but he couldn't imagine it tasting good. Not to mention he doubted Tony would let him out of his sight for a while, at least until he knew he wouldn't do anything like it again. Although, Tony might back him up on this, sometimes it's the only kind of thing that gets Clint to listen. His phone buzzed again.

'You're not serious about that right? You wouldn't actually go through with it'

He smiled, it was working.

To: btec robin hood 

'Are you willing to risk it?'

He looked back up to the ceiling, and heard Clint mutter 'jesus christ' before moving away. Thank god he'd been warned in time. He didn't want to think about what could have happened if he had decided to drop in. Ned waved his hand in front of his face and he blinked.

"Peter? You've been staring at the same spot for like five minutes now, are you okay?" Peter gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, sorry I zoned out. Where do you want to go next?" Ned grinned and pointed to a case further into the room. 

"I think we should take a look at Spider-Man, what do you say?" Peter laughed slightly, and the three of them walked over to the display. There were two suits on mannequins, a replica of his current one, and-

"How did he get that?" it was his homemade suit, still covered in scorch marks and rips from his fight with Toomes. Next to it lay a small card, and he recognised Tony's handwriting.

'We all start somewhere.' He felt his face heat up, he had no idea this was down here.

"Is it true you're afraid of spiders?" MJ was reading from a list titled 'fun facts about Spider-Man'. She looked at him with amusement on her face, and he paled.

"Well, yeah. How would you feel if a spider bit you, and then you had to feel your whole body mutate. Not fun." he glanced at her. "What else does it say?" She laughed and leaned forward.

"Spider-Man's favourite food is Thai, he once beat Captain America in an arm wrestle- really?" she paused before continuing. "He has a habit of forgetting he's actually on the ceiling and scares whoever sees him next," Ned let out a laugh. "Oh and it says at the bottom that Spider-man is Iron Man's favourite hero." Peter stared at her.

"I am?" Ned gave him an excited look and MJ turned back to the fact card.

"Yeah, it says that he respects what Spider-Man does for everyone. He thinks he's a true hero of the people, and that everyone should try to be more like him." he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was Tony Stark's favourite hero? Sure, they had gotten closer after the Toomes incident, but he never expected to be considered his favourite. He thought that title would be for someone he had known longer, like Black Widow or Bruce Banner. Him? And Tony thought everyone should try and be more like him? He felt a surge of emotion rush through him.

"Peter that's amazing!" Ned jumped a little and looked at the list. "You are so cool." Peter laughed. He had no idea what to say. He shook his head slightly and let out a breath.

"Is that a Pepper Potts exhibit?" MJ had started looking around the museum, and her eyes had lit up when she saw it. They went over to the case, and spent the next ten minutes listening to MJ explain how Pepper was a revolutionary woman and would change the world of business. Peter didn't disagree, he had seen her in action and was always amazed at the way she could control a room. And even more impressively, the Avengers.

The time flew by, and before long they were back in the elevator, heading towards the cafeteria.

"The cafeteria here is another one of my favourite places to go. We have some of everything, including fast food places, although I recommend trying something else. To pay for your food, hold up your badge and let it scan, there should be fifteen dollars on there. We've got half an hour here, so meet me back here when you're done." The doors opened and they hurried out, staring at all of the different choices. Aimee gave them a smile.

"Don't spend too long choosing, you'll want to have enough time to enjoy it. See you back here." She walked towards a group of people with purple badges. Peter turned to his friends with a grin.

"Where to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here! I'm thinking of having five chapters in total, so I'll get working on those soon


	4. Cafeteria fun

"Where to?" Peter turned to his friends as they looked around the food court. That's what it was really, food hatches lining the walls and a large collection of tables in the centre. The rest of the class had scattered, and the three of them were left to decide where they wanted to go.

Ned took another minute to take in the floor. "This is insane. How about over there?" he pointed to a far corner, where there was a table set off to the side slightly, outside a Mexican stall. 

"Oh yeah, I think I've been to that place before. They do the best burrito bowls," they headed towards the table, dodging between the workers and other students. It was more secluded than the rest of the floor, set apart from the main area, but they didn't mind. Flash was less likely to come over and bother them, and they could talk freely without being interrupted. They ordered three burrito bowls and a plate of nachos and sat down as they waited for it to be prepared. MJ leaned forward on her elbows.

"So," she raised an eyebrow at Peter. "what was that about earlier, in the museum?" Ned looked up at the two of them.

"Oh yeah," he chimed in. "that was kinda weird." Peter smiled awkwardly. He didn't really to tell them, he knew Ned would most likely have a loud reaction, and he didn't want to draw attention to himself, and MJ would call him paranoid. Maybe he had been a bit paranoid earlier he thought, but he shook that thought away. When it comes to Clint, you could never be too careful.

"Well, when you were talking I heard something in the ceiling." his friends frowned slightly. "Not like an animal or anything, if that's what you're thinking. But my senses went off and I could tell there was someone in the vents above us." Ned let out a small gasp.

"Do you think they broke into the tower? Should we tell someone?" he looked around quickly and turned back to Peter, his eyes wide.

"No, no it wasn't a threat, don't worry." he took a breath. "It was actually Clint. Earlier this week I saw him and Sam planning something, and that was it."

"Hawkeye was there!?" yep, there was the reaction Peter had been expecting. Luckily they were just far enough away to not draw a lot of attention, although a couple of people nearby looked over to them.

"Yes, but don't shout!" he whispered to Ned. "The last thing I need right now is for someone hearing me talk about any of the Avengers like I know them." he glanced up to see Flash and his friends sit at a nearby table. "Can you imagine the kind of things Flash could make up if he heard me say something like that. I'd never hear the end of it." Ned looked down at the table.

"Yeah, that's my bad, sorry." Peter opened his mouth to say something in reply, but a woman walked over with their food, and the conversation was quickly forgotten.

MJ sat back on her chair. "I wonder what that 'surprise' is going to be. Aimee seemed pretty excited about it." the three of them sat quietly as they thought over the possibilities.

Peter shrugged. "A demonstration of some kind?"

"Maybe we'll get to meet them! Y'know, like a q&a type thing with the Avengers?" Peter shuddered. 

He thought back over the past week, trying to remember if anyone had hinted at what could be coming. Pepper had been busier than usual, but that wasn't really odd, she had the business to run. There was the Sam and Clint issue, but that had been resolved. What was he missing? It didn't seem like there had been any clues, about a q&a or anything. He was probably just overthinking things, he had a tendency to imagine the worst case scenarios and then get worked up over what usually turned out to be a pretty tame event. What were the chances that the Avengers had agreed to meet a random school? They had more important things to do, surely. Actually, scratch that. When there wasn't a world level threat to deal with they spent a great deal of their time doing, well, nothing.

"Peter, Peter oh my god!" Ned shook him by the arm and pulled him from his thoughts.

"What?" he looked up, confusion on his face. Ned had turned to stare at the entrance to the cafeteria, along with what appeared to be the rest of the floor. He noticed it was a lot quieter than before, and he slowly raised his eyes to what everyone else was interested in. Or more accurately, who. Peter let his head fall onto the table with a groan.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sam and Bucky had just entered and were making their way towards them. Heads followed their progress as they walked over, and Peter wanted nothing more than for the floor to open up and save him.

"Oh hey Pete, fancy seeing you here." they had reached the table. Bucky leaned down and rested his arm next to Peter, and Sam slid onto the seat next to him. "How's it going?"

"Small world huh." Bucky smirked at the mortified expression on Peter's face. He could feel himself growing redder as everyone continued to stare at them.

"What," he said through gritted teeth. "are you guys doing here?" his classmates were all fixed on their table, and whispers started up as they sat there.

"Oh you know," Bucky walked around the table and sat next to Ned, who looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest. "we wanted to see our favourite intern. Is that such a crime?" Peter let his head hit the table again.

He felt so stupid. Just because he had gotten rid of Clint didn't mean Sam wouldn't try something. They had both planned something, and he was a fool for thinking he was safe. But Bucky? He hadn't been with them earlier that week, so the only explanation was that he overheard them talking about it, or they invited him to be a part of this. Either way, Peter wished a large rock or similar flying object would crash through the window and gift him a mercy killing.

"Anyway you seem to be doing fine." Sam stood up and clapped him on the back. "Good seeing you, you too Ned, MJ." Ned smiled excitedly, and MJ nodded at him.

"Yep," Bucky stretched and gave them a smile. Anyone else would've seen it as a friendly gesture, but Peter knew him well enough to recognise the mischievous amusement behind it. "we'll be seeing you shortly. Sooner than you might think." he winked at them, and the two of them turned to leave. Silence followed them out, and once the door swung shut, the noise picked back up. Oh no, Ned could be right about the meeting. His luck really seemed to be working against him today. Flash stalked over to them, and Peter groaned again.

"Impressive, I'll admit, getting two Avengers to come sit with you." he stopped just in front of them. "So tell me Penis, what's your secret?" MJ swiveled in her seat to look at him with an unimpressed expression.

"How long are you going to keep this up? Because some of us actually have lives you know." she turned to Ned and Peter, and seeing their empty bowls, she picked them up and walked over to a nearby bin. "Come on losers, let's go wait over there, a weird smell has come over here."

The three of them weaved through the maze of tables and back to the elevator, where a couple of people had already arrived. Slowly, the rest of the group came over, and five minutes later Aimee arrived.

"Have a good time? The food here really is great isn't it. Alright then, onto the last part of the tour." she looked around at them all before continuing, and tried to hide the smile that was creeping up on her face. "This last part is especially exciting, so lets get going. Wouldn't want to be late!" They all filed into the elevator, talking between themselves about what they were about to see.

"Floor fourty three, Friday, thanks." the energy shifted, the class growing more excited as they began to rise. What was up that high? The higher the lift went, the more dread filled Peter. He knew what was waiting for them, and looking back at the day he could only assume it was going to follow a recent trend and go wrong. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! Aaaaa I'm pretty pleased with how this is turning out haha. Sorry it took me a little while longer to get posted, and its kinda short, but I just wanted it to set up the last chapter. Enjoy :)


	5. At last it ends

The elevator doors opened onto a much quieter floor than they had been on previously. There were a couple of people walking past in dark suits, carrying folders and files as they talked to each other. Aimee turned to them.

"Ok then, this is the last stop before the tour ends. Disappointing I know, but just you wait and see what we have planned. Like the labs, there are lots of people busy at work right now, so please be respectful of that. Follow me!"

She led them down a corridor, and everyone remained surprisingly quiet, and whilst there was speculation about where they were going, it was done in hushed voices and whispers. Peter could understand why, the energy of the floor was completely different to the others they had been on. The labs had been chaotic, full of noise and movement, equations and plans pinned over every surface available. This was a business floor, with conference rooms and offices. It felt more like a library, with long shelves stretching across the walls full of files and books. 

The class made their way towards a room at the far end of a corridor labelled Conference Room F. There were rows of chairs set out, facing a single row at the front of the room. Peter counted them, there were nine, and he tried to place a person to each one. Tony, obviously, they were at his company after all. Steve, just as obvious, he was Captain America, and wouldn't want to miss a chance to 'meet the future' or something like that. Sam and Bucky had basically confirmed they would be there, and he added Clint to the list. He guessed Nat would be there, as the only original female Avenger, and Bruce was also likely due to his position in the world of science. Thor and Loki were off-world at the moment, so that excluded them from the list. He supposed Wanda would be joining them, and Vision in extension. He let out a breath. This was going to fine, he was going to get through this fine.

Aimee stopped them as they reached the door. "I'm sure some of you have figured it out by now, but for anyone still wondering, and just because I'm just as excited about this as you guys," she took a breath, and smiled widely. "You guys are about to meet the Avengers!"

Ned turned to Peter with a grin on his face. "I called it! Oh man, this is gonna be great."

The was an uproar as the class began cheering, but they quickly quieted after Aimee gestured around her to the people in their offices. She gave a small laugh.

"You really are a lucky lot. Let's get you inside and then I can give you some more information." they followed her into the room and filled the seats, talking excitedly among themselves. Aimee cleared her throat as they settled down.

"So." she clasped her hands in front of her. "You're probably wondering who exactly you'll be seeing. We've got Iron Man, Captain America," whispers broke out again. "Hawkeye, Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch and Vision." huh, Peter had got it right exactly. Aimee checked her watch and straightened her back. "I don't think I have to say this, because you've all been so good during this trip, but I'll do it as a necessary precaution. These are some pretty important people you're about to meet, so it's very important you show them respect. Ask whatever questions you want, but I would avoid topics that are too personal or insensitive. I think we've got about ten minutes before everyone arrives, so feel free to talk among yourselves in that time." she took a seat off to the side and started a conversation with Mr. Harrington.

MJ turned to the two of them with a thoughtful expression on her face. "It's a shame I won't be able to ask Miss Potts the questions I had prepared, but two of the most powerful women in the world?" she smirked. "I like the sound of that." Peter looked at Ned with worry, and found he looked just as scared.

"I could always ask Pepper to meet with you, if you want," MJ's eyes widened slightly. "But remind me to never let the four of you in the same room together, you'd probably start plotting world domination." he gave a small laugh at that thought. MJ stared for a second, trying to gather her thoughts before she said anything.

"That would be amazing, thank you," she cracked a smile at them. "You're right though. We would have the world in our control within an hour, no doubt." the three of them laughed, and started talking about what that would entail. Peter grinned as MJ went into detail about the laws she would implement. He was about to respond when Aimee stood up and called for their attention.

"The Avengers will be here any minute now, so maybe think of some questions? I don't doubt you'll have some great ones." she sat back down, and the room grew quieter as they started thinking about what to say.

A moment later the door swung open, and Tony walked in with a smile. Peter could recognise it as his paparazzi face, but when Tony saw him it turned more genuine. The room fell silent. Steve and Bucky followed him in, having a quiet conversation between the two of them. Clint and Sam caught his eye as they entered, and gave him matching grins. Vision floated in calmly, and finally Nat and Wanda filled the seats closest to the door, also murmuring something.

There was a moment where nobody spoke, and Steve cleared his throat. "Hi Midtown, it's a pleasure to meet you." he glanced at Tony before continuing. "So, uh, if you have any questions you want to ask, or anything like that, please do." almost everyone's hand shot into the air. Cindy was picked first.

"Oh, um," she looked flustered as she thought over her question. "Oh! Ok so, who do you think would win in a fight between Captain America and Spider-Man?" her face turned slightly red as she finished. Peter's head shot up and he looked over to Steve, who looked amused. Nat grinned and leaned forward.

"I can personally vouch for Spider-Man in this scenario." Wanda nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I also think Spider-Man would win." she gave a small laugh and sat back in her chair. Peter felt his face heat up. The Avengers had had a similar conversation about a month ago, which resulted in Steve and Peter doing a series of competitions. Weight lifting, arm wrestling, sparring and dodging things that the others threw at them. Peter had won every one, which was found very amusing to the rest of them. Clint wouldn't stop joking about it for weeks, until Nat pointed out that Peter would easily be able to beat him too.

"In fact," Tony said. "we actually had a competition a while ago to figure this out. Spider-Man trumps Iced Americano over here in quite a few things." there were a several laughs at the nickname, and Steve frowned slightly.

"Yes," he said after a moment. "Spider-Man is stronger than me, and once beat me in a fight. He has speed and agility on his side, as well as his size of course." Cindy nodded at the answer.

"Next question?" again, almost everyone threw their hands up. Unfortunately for Peter, Flash was chosen. He gave him a smug grin before turning to Tony.

"Is it true that Peter Parker is your intern?" MJ rolled her eyes and Ned gave a small sigh. "Because I heard you have a pretty big no-bullying policy, so by extension that would also apply to liars, right? If there was someone going around spreading rumours that they worked for me, I'd want to hear about it, wouldn't you?" he sat back and crossed his arms, waiting for what Tony would say. Clearly he expected Tony to start shouting at Peter for lying abut such a serious topic, and have him thrown from the tower.

The Avengers narrowed their eyes and Tony frowned. "You probably want me to call out this person for lying don't you?" Flash nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but Tony help up his hand. "Don't. I've looked over the security footage of this tour, and this isn't the first time you've asked this today. Clearly, despite already getting the same answer each time, you won't stop until you hear it from me." he looked over at Peter for a second before turning to Flash "Peter is my personal intern. He is one of the smartest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and no doubt better than you. I have heard stories about you, Eugene," Flash paled and the smirk slipped from his face. "and I can come to the conclusion that you are a bully, someone who thinks himself better than others, who needs to pull down those around him just to make it true. So there's the answer you so desperately want, even though you've already heard it and are just being stubborn and immature about accepting the truth." there was silence as Tony stopped ripping into Flash, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor.

Peter's face had heated up considerably, and he sat there with his face burning as his classmates looked first at Tony, then to him, and back to Tony. Nat leaned forward in her chair and opened her mouth to speak, and Peter raised his eyes in silent prayer. There was no way Flash was getting out of this in one piece.

"Hello Eugene." she said coolly. "I also had a look over the footage, in fact, we all did. And it was something interesting, I'll tell you that." she grinned at how Flash was starting to looked panicked, but it seemed more like she was baring her teeth at him, like a shark. "You said something about us having a no-bully policy here, and you're right. And after the things I heard, I think you're lucky to still be on this tour right now. I also think that when you get home you should have a long think about the type of person you want to be in this world, because if you continue down this path I can guarantee your life will be filled with disappointment. And that's something I can make sure happens. Got it?" she leaned back and watched as Flash opened and closed his mouth as he tried to say something in response.

"It doesn't seem fair to anyone here to have us waste time telling you this kind of thing," Steve had began to speak now, and Peter noticed he was wearing his 'I'm disappointed' face. He had been on the receiving end before, and part of him felt sorry for Flash. The other part of him said to enjoy this, it was about time something was done. "So I won't drag this out. I don't like bullies son, and I agree with Nat, you need to think over your actions. That's all." Nobody said anything, and some of the class looked shocked that the Avengers would say something like that to a teenager. MJ pulled out her sketchbook quickly, and Ned tapped his head knowingly.

Tony coughed to clear the awkward silence that had settled. "Anyway, now that we've dealt with that, does anyone have anymore questions? And by questions I mean ones you don't already have an answer to." he flashed a smile and several people raised their hands.

The hour passed quickly, with a rather wide range of questions, including ones like 'what's your favourite ice cream flavour?', to which Vision had replied 'I can't eat', and 'why are you called Iron Man if the suit is made of titanium?'. Tony hadn't been able to give an answer to that, and MJ had done a sketch of his face as he tried to think of an answer. When Aimee stood up to say their time had ran out, a chorus of complaints had rung out. Nevertheless, they thanked the Avengers and made their way back to the elevator, talking excitedly.

They were about to step inside when Tony sauntered over to them. "I assume the tour is over now, right?" Aimee nodded and he walked over to Peter and slung his arm around his shoulders. "Great. Listen, the kid is coming right back here after school, so there's no harm if I take him now is there?" Peter looked at the ground and smiled, despite how many people were looking at him. Mr. Harrington looked conflicted, but after a moment he seemed to have come to a decision.

"That should be fine sir, it saves time and having to make unnecessary trips I'm sure. I'll see you in class on monday Peter." Tony nodded in approval and looked over the class.

"Well, I guess we'll be off then. Nice to meet you guys and all that. Ned, MJ, see you soon I expect." MJ tilted her head in acknowledgement and Ned nodded vigorously. The rest of class gaped at the two of them as Tony led Peter away, and back down the corridor.

"So what are we gonna do?" Peter turned to Tony as they made their way towards the lab.

"Oh not much, I've got some prototypes to look over." he shrugged, but held his arm out to stop Peter walking any further. "There is something I need to address though." Peter groaned. He knew what it would be about, couldn't they hold off talking about Flash for just a little bit longer? Tony faced him with a concerned expression and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's this I hear about you eating a game cartridge?" Peter couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, but Tony's face didn't change. "Seriously, if I have to take you to Bruce to get mario kart removed from your stomach, you won't be getting any pity from me. Although the look on Clint's face would definitely be worth it." he let out a chuckle and they started walking again.

"I wouldn't really" Peter said as they entered the lab. "That's more of a final solution, if my other plans don't work." Tony looked up at him in alarm.

"Other plans? That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence. What else are you planning on eating that you definitely shouldn't?" Peter didn't say anything, just bent his head and started focusing on the device in front of him. Tony eyed him warily before pulling out his own work.

"You worry me sometimes kid, I can't lie" Peter grinned.

"That's my job Mr Stark, gotta keep you on your toes." Tony stared at him for another second.

"Right. Anyway, I have a problem with this upgrade, how do you think we should do this?" they spent the next three hours bouncing ideas off each other, and Pepper had to practically drag them to bed after forcing them to eat. Peter lay in the dark, thinking over the tour. All things considered, it hadn't been too bad. Of course he'd have to get Sam and Bucky back for what they did in the cafeteria, but that was a problem for another day. A problem for them, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!! Sorry it took me longer than usual to update but I got swamped with a boat load of homework. Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback, I've got something planned that I hope y'all like! :)
> 
> Also I ordered a pair of Tony Stark glasses and I can't wait for them to arrive lol


End file.
